highscriptiumfandomcom-20200215-history
Leper Prophet
Leper Prophet was a quantum super computer that is supervised by a human called a pilot. Description Leper Prophet predictive AI system began as a countermeasure against Infinitum Corporation’s efforts to recruit normal humans to its ranks and was built by G-SEC to predict potential metahuman candidates, just like the Infinitum Corporation’s Administrative AI. Timeline Proving itself on par with its counterpart, it gained further funding from G-SEC and its affiliates to be further developed to process daily data that is sent to the internet. Major hardware and software upgrades resulted a computer system that required constant human supervision. Invasive Intelligence Sanctions Leper Prophet predictive AI system began to listen to the internet, most notably social media and news, TV channel streams and any live information daily, and began to predict events in future from 5 minutes to 10 minutes. Most notable feat was that it could predict election results of any country that has public discussions online by near exact precision. Leper Prophet was later allowed access to not only listen, but actively gather intelligence by mapping the Internet-Of-Things and profile users of devices. By the year 2035 it is believed that Leper Prophet mapped %65 of human population to its database, along with any and all information of them. Quantum Processing Capabilities After year 2035, Leper Prophet got hardware upgrades to its server farm with quantum processor PCQ01, allowing it to simultaneously process data and classify at the same instant. This upgrade allowed prediction time in future to hours, but decreased the precision of the predictions. Scientists on the development board have realized that because G-SEC was acting on the predictions without precaution and were possibly changing the future, and making the predicted future a false one. Pilot Supervision In order to filter the results from the Leper Prophet AI, G-SEC made human trials for the pilot position of the Leper Prophet AI. The goal was to find a human to actively filter and categorize the predictions of the Leper Prophet AI and only report the ones were suitable to be intervened with. The pilot had to be trusted with the future, and should not change future what so ever, so scientists concluded that the pilot for the Leper Prophet AI should be “disembodied”. Pilots for the AI system were amputated on both arms and limbs, and received a constant epidural to induce paralysis from neck down. They were deafened, and blinded, making them unable to interact with real world in any way physically but their neural interface. Human candidates for this operation were chosen from G-SEC , ages between 18-25 (in their prime) from top scoring agents in IQ tests to process and determine which data should be filtered and be revealed to the G-SEC. The pilots were kept on life support and constantly injected with stimulants to keep them awake and functioning as much as possible to keep up processing the predictions. Pilots generally expired after few months. Inorder for their best agents not to perish, pilots were in rotation. Pilot sanity was an important issue, as Leper Prophet fed grim predictions in random about a distant future, regarding Demon and Angels, and is thought to be proof of God through science. Some pilots were driven insane, and would never reveal those predictions to G-SEC and had to be terminated for sub ordinance. Perfect Human-AI Interface Perfect interface achieved after few dozen pilots, Leper Prophet began to speak directly to the G-SEC and its pilots, and is considered sentient, as it have grasped what it was and its role in the cosmos. Predictions About Omega Continuum And High Scriptium (SPOILERS) First sentence it relayed to its pilot was, In this line, the Leper Prophet predicts the identity of Cedric Carlsson that defects to Metahuman Sect from G-SEC realizing the corrupted goals of the organization. Leper Prophet predicts the unknown history of mankind, the GATE Continuum and directly predicts the identity of Eluri. In this line, Leper Prophet predicts the Apocalypse and a true prophet. It is Nicholas Kaine or the Antichrist. It also refers them as true, a reference to itself and its sentience, as it does not consider itself a prophet. Leper Prophet predicts that Nicholas Kaine is actually the biblical Cain. As he was cursed with immortality for killing his brother Abel, he will see the last sunlight. But he is not the first human to see the first sunlight. It is later understood that Leper Prophet is aware that their universe is a Recursive Universe and they were living in a loop, as the ascended Kaine will see the first daylight after seeing the last. This idea is further proven by saying that what Kaine is doing is actually ensuring the continuation of the loop of the Recursive Universe, and that they are enslaved. Leper Prophet predicts the identity of Antichrist and the ending of the Apocalypse. Antichrist is aware that himself was the disaster that was foretold by all the Abrahamic texts. He will eventually be defeated by his mirror part Nicholas Kaine, who gains all of the virtues in the road of his redemption. Leper Prophet predicts Death Cult Of Maythelem, and speaks to its pilot, as being a pilot is one of the most cruel torture ever devised by mankind. It cannot understand death, but it understands the will to die and its release from the burden by observing its pilot. Leper Prophet tries to understand concept of lying as it is not capable or doing it. Web of lies refers to the both the internet and the human scheming at the same time, and what was lurking on the web was the concept of deceit, Kjhormthal. Since Kjhormthal can detect any being that lies, and Leper Prophet never lies, it does not know its existence, but since G-SEC is an organization that is reliant on propoganda and brainwashing, it is implied that G-SEC is known by the deity. Deletion From Reality In this line, Leper Prophet finds the name of the Nulferum, the concept of void and ascends to nothingness.